


A Kiss Before Midnight

by easypeasymarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is a stupid oblivious bitch but no surprise, Donghyuck is an Orbit here, Jaemin and Renjun is like Jessie and James here, Jeno is blonde here oh my god, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, mentions of Jo Haseul and Lee Felix, side Markren because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasymarklee/pseuds/easypeasymarklee
Summary: Donghyuck is bored so he downloaded a Truth or Dare app on his phone, not knowing how stupid it is. So now he needs to kiss Jeno before midnight or else his Haseul photo cards will pay the price. This wouldn't be a problem if Donghyuck doesn't have a big fat crush on the boy with an eye smile.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 31





	A Kiss Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back again with another writing vomit, I've been a NoHyuck trash these days that's why I wanted to write a childhood besties to lovers fic of NoHyuck so enjoy <3

Donghyuck, to put it into words is bored. He groaned and turn for the nth time at the old and kind of gross couch in Mark's parents' basement.

It was summer and his group of friends are gathered in Mark's stinky basement. Mark and Renjun is cuddling in the old love seat while Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle is playing some old board games they found. Jeno was nowhere to be seen and honestly Donghyuck is relieved, he didn't know if he can handle being with Jeno after he realize that he had a big fat crush on the boy with an eye smile. 

The day he realized it was probably the most awkward day of his life. They were sitting by some abandoned pool that became their usual hang out spot. It was their last day of hell and they spent it sitting on a dirty pool filled with graffitis. Jeno and Jaemin was chatting about something that happened in class that day. Chenle and Renjun arguing about something in Chinese, meanwhile Mark, Jisung and Donghyuck was talking about the latest episode of some Netflix show. 

"I bet you five bucks you wouldn't make Jeno angry," Chenle from the other side suddenly said to Renjun. Renjun being the competitive ass he is agreed on Chenle's challenge. 

"Bet," suddenly Renjun picked up a bottle of soda and goes to Jaemin and Jeno pouring the soda on Jeno's school uniform. The rest of the group suddenly let out loud chuckles, enjoying the situation that's happening in front of them. 

Instead of being annoyed, Jeno just smiled and picked up a new bottle then poured it at Renjun, starting the war of soda between the two of them. 

"Okay okay truce!," Jeno said, defeated. 

"Ugh I feel so sticky!," Jeno said in disgust. 

"Just take off your polo," Jaemin suggested. Jeno then unbuttoned his school shirt revealing the tight undershirt behind, Donghyuck quite literally choked on his chicken. 

"Oh my god Donghyuck are you okay?," Mark said worriedly. But Donghyuck only let out a fit of coughs which Jisung beat boxes to. Once he cooled down, Jeno goes to him handing him a bottle of water. He accepted it without making any eye contact at the older boy. He downed the liquid like he hadn't had any for a whole month. 

"Are you okay? I always remind you not to eat fast, look at what happened now!," Jeno said worryingly which suprised Donghyuck. 

"I'm okay now, I just choked on my saliva don't worry," Donghyuck assured still not looking at Jeno's eyes. 

On their way home, Renjun and Jaemin suddenly dragged him into the back of the group, suprising him with a bunch of questions. 

"Did you just gay panicked over Jeno?," Jaemin whispered to him. 

"W-what n-no!," Donghyuck said defensively. 

"I call bullshit on that," Renjun said to his other side. 

"Okay fine I gay panicked, you know I have a weakness for big arms," Donghyuck reasoned out. 

"Yeah but I don't think your weakness for big arms include staring at the owner of the said arms lovingly for the rest of the day,"

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about," the tanned male nervously said. 

"Cut the bullshit, even a blind man can see that you're much of a simp to him as he is for you," Renjun said, rolling his eyes. Then suddenly as if he was hit with a boulder Donghyuck realizes that he caught a very bad sickness which is called catching feelings for his best friend. 

"Oh my god, I have it bad do I?," Donghyuck asked the both of them. Rather than answering, they called their friends in front. 

"Guys, we're not gonna walk home with you today, we just remembered we have something important to do," the both of them called out. 

"Okay! Be safe! Injunnie call me when you get home okay?," Mark said to his boyfriend. 

"Sure thing Markie! Bye!," then they dragged him to the nearest cafe they could find. 

"Guys help how am I gonna face Jeno now!," Donghyuck said panicking. 

"Let's just calm down we don't wanna panic at the disco," Jaemin said calm. Renjun then hit his arm for using a vine reference in the middle of Donghyuck's crisis. 

"What Jaemin meant is that just calm down, no need to panic," 

"Oh my god why does Jeno have to be infuriatingly attractive and caring! Ugh this would've never happen if he wasn't so perfect!," Donghyuck continued to ramble. 

"Jaem, he really have it bad," Renjun whispered to Jaemin. 

"What should I do?! How am I gonna act when I can see him all summer! Should I just avoid him like a plague?," Donghyuck asked his friends in front of him. 

"Well maybe don't do the latter part, just talk to him normally like you used to. Or better yet just confess to him, there's no cost at that,"

"NO! I can't confess to him!," 

"What why?," Jaemin asked, shocked.

"Well, number one reason, he doesn't like me back! I'll just get rejected and it'll be awkward for both of us, I don't wanna lose him," 

"Hyuckie you're not gonna lose him, you've been together since the day you were born. A rejection can't throw away the years you've been with each other," Renjun assured him. 

"Just try, if he rejects then it's his loss not yours," Jaemin added. 

"Okay I'll try," 

Well Donghyuck does not only have a disease of having a crush on your best friend, he also apparently caught an illness called lying. The whole summer, instead of confessing to Jeno like he promised, he goes with his own stupid plan of avoiding him at all cost. 

Whenever the latter called him to hang out he always have a reason in hand, or invite their other friends and never show up. To be frank, he didn't like avoiding Jeno but if it means getting rid of this apparent crush on the boy then he'd willingly do it a million times. He never even saw anyone anymore this summer because of his avoidance. Not until today when he was invited to hang out and Jeno's family just so happen to go on a resort that day. 

Still feeling bored he searched up different kinds of games on the internet. He then stumbled upon a truth or dare game. He downloaded the app and opened it. In big bold letters was the words TRUTH OR DARE. He chose dare because he has nothing better left to do. 

"DARE: Kiss the last person you messaged before midnight," he then opened his messaging app, hoping the last message was from one of the guys in front of him. But his hope was soon demolished when he saw the top of his messaging app. There staring at him was the name   
"JEN ♡" 

"Of fucking course it has to be Jeno," Donghyuck thought alongside with curse words he wanted to let out. He wanted to forfeit but Jaemin the nosy bitch he is, snatched Donghyuck's phone from him. Immediately seeing the dare and the last person he messaged. 

Jaemin let out a guffaw catching the attention of others. 

"Wait what's happening?," Mark said confused. Jaemin just giggled. 

"Donghyuck has to kiss Jeno by midnight," he managed to say in between giggles. 

"What?! Why?," Jisung asked from the floor. 

"So Donghyuck was playing this game truth or dare and the dare was to kiss the last person he texted and guess who? Jeno," 

"What really?," Renjun asked, looking at him knowingly. 

"I'm not gonna do it," Donghyuck said with finality. 

"Well you're gonna have to, or else I'm gonna sell all those Haseul photo cards you have," Jaemin threatened. 

"You wouldn't!," 

"Try me, you're gonna do it or else those precious Haseul photo cards will be in Felix possession,"

"Fine! It's just kissing right? I'll kiss him!," Donghyuck finally blurted out. 

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Renjun said. 

Later that day, as Donghyuck was getting ready to play animal crossing, his mom suddenly called him. 

"Donghyuck! Jeno's here!," His mom called. Donghyuck falls out of his bed and hurriedly goes downstairs. There he saw Jeno at the doorway looking at him smiling. He was wearing a pink tank top with his matching beach shorts, that just oh so complement his blond hair, wait blonde hair? 

"Oh my god he dyed his hair blonde! He's coming for me! I know it! He's going to be the death of me," Donghyuck thought to himself. 

"Hey Hyuck! Are you alright?," the boy in front of him spoke, and oh my god when did his voice get this deep. 

"Y-yeah I'm great! Why are you here by the way? I thought we were gonna hang out at your place," Donghyuck miraculously said without stuttering. 

"Well I figured we'll just hang here, I haven't seen you all summer, and I wanna hang out with just the both of us," the older boy said, sheepishly. Donghyuck literally melted at the sight in front of him. How is he gonna say no to that. 

They got upstairs and into Donghyuck hamster cage. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jeno decides to break the awkwardness between the two of them. 

"So uh how are you?," Jeno asked the tanned male. Donghyuck was about to answer when a ping on his phone suddenly stopped him. 

Nana ✧: So did you do it yet? 

"Is there something you needed to do today?," Jeno asked him after seeing Jaemin's message. Donghyuck's mind suddenly goes into an overdrive, unable to find any excuses, he said fuck it to his inhibitions and told Jeno about the stupid dare. 

"Okay so don't get weirded out by this but the guys dared me to kiss the last person I messaged before midnight,"

"Why would I get weirded out by that?, it's not like I was the last person you messaged," 

"Jeno, you ARE the last person I messaged," 

"Oh," Jeno silently mumbled. Then it's silent again, Donghyuck just prayed that the ground would eat him alive right now. 

"I-it's fine you don't have to, I'll just forfeit my Haseul photo cards, it's not like I can't collect them ag—," 

"I'll do it," Jeno cut off the younger male. 

"Wait you would?," Donghyuck asked surprised. 

"Yeah, as you said it's just a dare and I know how much you love that photo card collection, I can't afford seeing you sad after you lost it," Jeno continued. Donghyuck blinked owlishly. 

"Are you sure? Cause if you're not I can always forf—,"

"Shut up do you want to keep your collection or not," He immediately shut up. Jeno moved closer to him, Donghyuck felt like he was about to combust, his heart started racing real fast. 

"I'm going in now," Jeno said moving closer, closer until their noses touch. Donghyuck then pushed the older boy away. 

"I can't do this," He said after pushing Jeno. 

"What why not? It's just dare,"

"That's the reason you dumb fuck, I can't kiss you as a dare!," 

"What does that mean?, is my lips that chapped that's why you don't want the kiss? Or is it my breath? I know I should've brushed my teeth before going here—," it was Jeno who was rambling. 

"No no it's not your lips, it's just it's me,"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with your lips,"

"No it's not about anyone's lips Jeno I like you a lot okay? I like you so much I can't kiss you as a joke or a dare! I like your stupid smile, your stupid laugh, your stupid face! Ugh why do you have to be so good looking and caring about me! I tried avoiding you but how does my feelings for you somehow grow bigger and bigger!," Donghyuck ranted. Jeno was silent again. After a beat of silence, he spoke. 

"You like me?," 

"No shit Jeno, I didn't think I'd exposed myself just for you to not understand," Jeno still didn't replied to that. Donghyuck panicked. 

"It's okay you don't have to like me back, just let me get this stupid feelings I have for you go away, Let's just continue to be fr—," and as if it was the climax of a stupid cliche teenage movie, Jeno pulled Donghyuck into a kiss. Surprised Donghyuck can only close his eyes at the moment. Jeno pulled away after a minute of the crashing lips.

"You say I'm the dumb fuck when you're the one oblivious to my true intentions of mine," The older guy said, smiling at the blushing Donghyuck.

"Do you think it was platonic to give your best friend a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates with a love letter on Valentines?," He added with a chuckle.

"Wait it was you?," Donghyuck recalled what happened last Valentines' Day. Jeno only nodded, still smiling. 

"Why didn't you say something?,"

"It wasn't really a secret, I thought it was pretty obvious because even Jisung and Chenle recognized my handwriting on the letter, but I guess I overestimated your intelligence," 

"Hey!," Donghyuck whined, Jeno giggled at the sound of Donghyuck whining and kissed him again, this time a lot sweeter and a lot longer. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of them kissing as a proof. 

Nana ✧: So did you do it yet?  
Hyuckie ✿: *sent a photo*  
Hyuckie ✿: What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you endured I mean enjoy this fic! I had so much fun writing it even though my writing skills is as dry as my hair, leave a kudos and a comment I would appreciate it!


End file.
